


The Only One

by holloway88



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: The five times Leo said I love you first, and the one time Takumi did.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's too many angsty fics in this fandom, so I decided to write some really fast fluff! I'm not too happy with this, some things are a little OOC for my taste, but let me assure you when I say that Leo is my all time favorite FE character and that I project on him WAY too much. Seriously, I cosplay him, full armor and everything. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short fluffy drabble :)

They were standing in the main ballroom of Castle Krakenburg. Leo's left hand was placed on Takumi's right shoulder, and his right hand intertwined with Takumi's left hand. Takumi's other hand was delicately placed on Leo's waist, ever so slightly dipping inward from the rest of Leo's body. They were dressed in traditional Nohrian garb, which Takumi detested as it was _uncomfortable_ and _drab_. Leo was wearing a black tunic and tights, tight to his skin, with purple and golden embroidery on the trim-the Nohrian emblem on the back just under his neck-black boots completed the outfit. Takumi was dressed in a similar style outfit, though the sleeves on his tunic were a bit looser than Leo's, and his colors were white as the main with a red and gold trim-the Nohrian emblem also just under the back of his neck.

Prince, no, _King_ Xander had recently had has coronation, and Nohr had been in a constant state of celebration for the past week. For the third day in a row the Royal siblings had been hosting nonstop balls, which were open to the entire kingdom. Truly showing the Nohrian citizens that they were going to change how lives had been under King Garon. There had been feasts, balls, parties, and games and it wasn't stopping for another week at least. 

The music started up, soft orchestral tunes rang out from where the symphony sat. Takumi stepped first and Leo followed his lead, moving in a very traditional way with his _partner_. Leo and Takumi had been seeing each other since the start of the war against Anankos. When Nohr and Hoshido were finally able to set aside their differences and follow Corrin to fight a common enemy, the two princes found that they had a lot in common with one another. One thing led to another, and before anybody knew it (except for maybe Camilla who always had an idea) Leo kissed Takumi in the middle of the battle field one day. Of course, endless teasing followed that day and their other siblings were colored quite impressed.

"Leo, you're stepping on my foot." Takumi's voice brought Leo out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked at the ground and moved his feet, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry."

They kept dancing across the floor, smiling at the other pairs as they swirled by them. Princess Elise was dancing with Odin, one of Leo's retainers. The two had become quite close since the close of the war. Elise was captivated by his outgoing personality, and Odin was enchanted by Elise's childlike heart. Elise grinned at her brother as Odin twirled her in a circle as they moved past each other. Leo was concerned in his sister's choice in men at the start of their relationship, but since then Odin had proven himself to be more than a match made in heaven.

Princess Sakura and Kaden danced by next, Takumi admired the way his sister smiled as Kaden told her jokes while they laughed. They were fast friends and faster lovers as Kaden swooped the young healer off of her feet during the time of war. Dancing only a few feet away from them was Princess Hinoka and Subaki, a relationship that the entire Hoshidan royal family had seen coming for a _long_ time.

As Takumi twirled Leo in a circle, Leo caught a glimpse of his other retainer, Niles, kneeling with a hand outstretched towards Princess Camilla; asking her to dance. He smiled a bit and approved of it mentally. Niles may be quirky and kind of an asshole, but he is pretty confident that he and Camilla made a perfect pair. Leo felt happy, at peace, dancing with Takumi in the halls of Nohr. He felt like he was floating on air and that there was nothing holding him back at all.

The music intensified and the couple picked up their pace, moving and spinning in perfect unison. Leo was extra careful not to stomp on his feet any more. They moved to the side and Xander and Corrin came into view. His brother's relationship had come as quite a surprise to most people, especially those in Nohr. Like most things, however, any questions and worries about their relationship were put aside by a speech made by Xander with Corrin at his side. So if Xander could accept that he had become smitten by a Hoshidan prince, he could accept that Xander had become smitten by their brother. (Not that they're really brothers, anyways, which was a solid point in justifying their relationship to the people of Nohr).

Takumi took a look past Leo, who was watching his brother dance with Corrin, and saw Ryoma dancing with Rinkah. It was funny, watching Rinkah be embarrassed by the stuffy Nohrian traditions. Her fears were calmed by Ryoma's tender care, and the way he looked at her that even Takumi could feel the love radiating out of him.

Among all of the royal couples were other couples as well, friends, family, and lovers alike dancing under the spirit of the newfound leadership of Nohr.

Leo took in all of the energy of the room, the music, the happiness, the _love_.

"Getting too fast for you?" Takumi asked, a soft grin on his face as Leo stumbled in his footsteps. How silly, that he would stumble in a Nohrian dance he had used throughout his entire life.

Leo met eyes with Takumi and spoke before he could even think;

"I love you."

It came out as a whisper, but Takumi had heard him. Cheeks red and mouth agape, he quickly composed himself and averted eye contact with the Nohrian Prince for a moment.

After another sweep around the dance floor he finally looked back up at Leo's gaze and said it back.

Leo felt _happy_.


	2. 2

"Ugh!" Leo threw his hands up in frustration, pushing back in his chair away from the desk. "The scribes have the accounts of this battle completely wrong!" Leo shouted, pointing to the stack of papers in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Takumi asked from his leisurely spot on Prince Leo's bed. He was wearing his night clothes, a simple tunic and pants, in an extravagant Hoshidan print. The material was silky against his skin, and cool to the touch. His hair was let down and draped over his shoulders messily. "Which battle is it?"

After the war and the celebrations had ended Leo and himself were given the hefty task of overlooking the written records of all of the battles that had been fought from beginning to end. Leo and himself were in most of them, of course, and loved reading and history which made them the obvious choices for the job. It had proven more tedious than anything, however, as it seems gossip had taken a place in front of fact in most of the scholarly writings.

"It's the battle at the Bottomless Canyon." Leo pinched the bridge of his nose angrily.

"What are they saying about it?" Takumi threw his legs over the edge of the bag and sauntered over to Leo, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck and pressing his head against Leo's head and neck.

"For starters, they're saying that it took place at midnight, which is ridiculous, how would we fight an enemy in the dark?"

 

Leo remembered that day very clearly, it was one of the battles most prominent in his mind. It was mid afternoon, a cloudy day, the troops were worried it was going to rain. Low visibility in war was never a good thing. Corrin had just convinced Xander and Prince Ryoma to join her force, and that the answer was right in front of them. When Corrin jumped off of the bridge to the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon, everybody was on edge. Of course, everybody followed right after her, Leo himself jumping after Elise hand Takumi had already gone. It was a terrifying fall, Leo was almost certain they were going to die.

Miraculously they all survived, and had a touching moment with Corrin that Leo very fondly remembers.

_"So you were telling the truth after all, brother." Prince Ryoma had said, a smile breaking across his lips._

_Relief had washed through the faces of everybody that was there. "Thank you for believing in me." Corrin grinned, taking a stand in the middle of everyone. "Now that we're all here, and the truth Azura and I have discovered is revealed, we need to march forward and keep going!"_

_There was applause and hollering throughout the troops. Leo was among them, relieved to be alive but scared to keep moving into these unknown depths._

They didn't get very far before they encountered their first Valla troops, this was the Battle at the Bottomless Canyon.

The battle itself was fairly short, but the emotions were high. It was proven that everything they had known was a lie, that they had been being manipulated by a third party this whole time. For Leo, it was kind of like a wave of light washed over him, and he could see everything in a new way. The battle had been going on for only about an hour, in their favor, and Leo had just finished wiping out an entire squad of knights.

 

"Mhm." Takumi mumbled and pressed a kiss against Leo's cheek.

"Then they're saying that we had been loosing for hours." Leo continued.

 

Leo's gaze crossed the battlefield where he noticed Takumi getting surrounded by axe wielding paladins, instinct took over before he could think, and Leo was rushing over to his side on foot. He held out Brynhildr and cast a spell, getting rid of a chunk of enemies on Takumi's left side and giving him an opportunity to move. He was able to jump to the side and take out the rest of the enemies, pumping a fist in the air when he was done.

_"Thanks, Prince Leo." he said with a nod._

_Leo didn't say anything back, he just moved forward and grabbed Takumi by the face and smashed his lips against the other Prince's. It was hard and messy and his hands were shaking while he did it, but Takumi kissed back and for a slight second everything stopped. The battle, the war, their differences, nothing mattered but them together. When Leo pulled back he felt like the air had been sucked out of him, but Takumi didn't yell, he smiled._

And the battle continued.

 

"Ridiculous, truly ridiculous." Takumi agreed and pressed another hot kiss into Leo's skin, moving lower from his cheek to his jawline and his neck.

"Then, they say, and I quote: 'As Prince Leo of Nohr lay helpless on the battlefield, his Holy Brynhildr cast far from his reach, the brave and heroic Prince Takumi of Hoshido rode in on Leo's stallion that had left him to get help, jumps from the horse and strikes every enemy in the area with one shot, the magic of his Fujin Yumi illuminating the night sky revealing Leo's position. He rushed to his side and held him in his arms before pressing a powerful kiss to his lips. The power of their love healing Prince Leo's wounds'." Leo stopped reading from the paper and slammed it back onto the table.

Takumi broke into a fit of laughter, "I like that version of history, _Prince_ Leo." he said tauntingly and grinned into his boyfriend's face.

"I do not. It taints everything history stands for!" Leo groaned.

"How about we just write our own version of history?" Takumi suggested and pulled back from Leo, standing up straight.

"What do you mean?" Leo raised a brow.

"Picture it," Takumi said dramatically, outstretching his hands in front of him as if he were in a play. "the rain hadn't stopped pouring in hours, the troops were soaked to the bone. They were about to give up, Corrin was down to his last breath, when suddenly, Prince Takumi and Prince Leo sprung to action, highhandedly defeating the entire remainder of the troops. How, you ask? With the power of their undying affection for one another-seriously, all they had to do was take off their clothes and-"

Leo broke out into laughter, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

"What, was that too much?" Takumi asked with a goofy smile.

"I just," Leo said between laughter, "love you so much." he got out as he clutched his stomach.

Takumi's face went bright red but he smiled brightly. "I love you too."


	3. 3

Leo swears he had turned the entirety of Castle Krakenburg upside down, inside out, and back to its normal state looking for his favorite stuffed animal. It was silly, to be looking for a mere child's toy when he was almost twenty two years old for gods sake, but it was... special. It was a small kitten toy, dyed black of course, with a ring of white around its left eye. He had had it for as long as he could remember.

And now it was lost.

He didn't remember when it went missing, he didn't always have it with him. But whenever he was feeling lonely or sad he would have it nearby.

"Dammit." Leo complained, flopping himself dramatically onto his bed. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" his voice rose in frustration and he punched one of the pillows in front of him.

_Maybe it got mixed up with Elise's things_ , he thought to himself and jumped off the bed and hurried down the halls until he found the staircase leading to her room. He climbed the steps with haste, not bothering to knock as he pushed in quickly. "ELISE, have you seen my-"

He quickly stopped talking when he took notice of two figures on Elise's bed. One was, of course, Elise, who looked like a deer in the face of an arrow, and the other was Odin who looked like he was a pig ready for slaughter. Fear was a very prominent expression on both of their faces.

It took Leo a long time to process what was going on. "Have you seen my... stuffed...cat...."

He blinked at the couple, who jumped apart from one another. Red marks present on Odin _and_ Elise's necks.

"LEO!" Elise shouted, her face turning bright red. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

Leo's face heated up as well, "I, uh, I'm sorry I was just, um, looking for my stuffed cat." he looked away from the pair and to the ground where he hyper focused on the patterns in the stone. "I can't find it anywhere and-"

"IT ISN'T HERE, NOW GET OUT! PLEASE!" she huffed and Leo left without another word of argument, closing the door behind him.

Well, that was incredibly awkward.

"Dammit." he repeated and headed back downstairs to his room, where he decided to write a letter to take his mind off of his missing stuffed cat.

_Dear Takumi,_

_I don't know if this letter will arrive before your departure, but I am writing it anyways. Regardless you will be able to read it at some point or another. I just had the most unfortunate encounter with Elise and Odin in Elise's room. They were just kissing, hickeys on both of their necks, but it was rather uncomfortable. I truly hope I never had to experience that sheer embarrassment again. Arguably the only thing worse could be Camilla and Niles... doing whatever it is they do... or even Xander and Corrin._

_I never wish to see any of my sibling's love affairs._

_Ever._

_I hope your travels are pleasant, as I'm sure I've stated in my prior letters, and I hope that you arrive safely and swiftly._

_I miss you._

_I can't wait for your return so we can do things together again, go for walks, read together, maybe things similar to Elise and Odin's activities... but mostly I want to hug you. I miss you. It's been too long._

_-Leo_

After he finished the letter he folded it and sealed it with a wax seal of the Nohrian emblem. He quickly took the letter to one of the servants downstairs, and they left immediately for Hoshido. It would be pushing it in terms of arrival, Prince Takumi was set to leave for Nohr in two days, but he wanted to send it anyways. He went back to his room afterwards and sulked that he missed not only his stuffed cat but also Takumi.

 

Two days later when Prince Takumi arrived Leo was the first to greet him. And, the only one to greet him. It had been long enough into their relationship that Leo's other siblings didn't feel it necessary to greet the Hoshidan formally upon his every arrival. Which Leo and Takumi greatly appreciated. He pulled Takumi into a hug, not caring that the guards around were watching.

"I missed you too, Prince Leo. Now help me get my shit in your room."

The two moved quickly, carrying Takumi's bags of clothes and boxes of books up the many stairs to Leo's bedroom. Far too many stairs. When they were finally alone in the safety of Leo's room Takumi kissed him. Leo kissed back and wrapped his arms around Takumi's neck. "I missed you." Leo said quietly and pulled back from him after a long embrace. "I've made a rather large pile of books that we should read together during your stay. We should start as soon as possible because several of them are quite longmmph-" Leo's voice was cut off as Takumi pressed another kiss against his lips, more passionate this time.

"I was thinking we could do other things first, like some of the stuff in your letter!"

Leo's cheeks turned red, "Oh, right, I wasn't sure if you'd get that in time or not." Leo smiled sheepishly.

"Letter received!" Takumi grinned and kissed him again. "Why were you in Elise's room anyway?" he asked between small pecks on Leo's skin, everywhere from his lips to his shoulders.

"You're gonna make fun of me."

"Probably." Takumi deadpanned and Leo rolled his eyes, "But that doesn't mean I like you any less."

Leo huffed and sighed, falling back onto his bed and pulling Takumi with him. "I lost my stuffed cat."

"Your stuffed cat?"

"Yeah. My mother gave it to me... I mean, I never really new her that much... considering she was only at the castle for the first two years of my life." Leo explained, nuzzling into Takumi's arms. "Before King Garon took another wife, Elise's mom, my mother gave this stuffed cat to Xander to make sure that I got to keep it, so that King Garon wouldn't throw it out." he continued, "But now I just can't remember where it goddamn went."

"What does your cat look like?" Takumi asked, sitting up.

"It's black with a white spot on the left eye."

"You're not gonna believe this, babe." Takumi bolted from the bed and started rummaging through his things until he pulled a stuffed cat from one of the boxes. "You left it in my room last time you were in Hoshido, Hinoka gave me the teasing of a lifetime when she saw it." he explained.

Before he could continue Leo burst up from the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend happily. "You found it, it's not lost..." he said and grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you,"

"No problem, I figured it was Elise's but-"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this serves as a TRIGGER WARNING for domestic violence in this chapter. It's referenced by Leo in this detail, as his mother and Elise's were likely victims of domestic violence.

"You know, I think that this is my favorite festival." Leo said softly as he walked hand in hand with Takumi through the bustling streets of Hoshido's capital city. It was dusk, street vendors and citizens made the city feel lively and awake-far different than anything Leo was used to back in Nohr. Under Garon's rule there had been no celebrations with the citizens, only fear mongering tactics aimed at the royal siblings. There were children laughing, people smiling, and everybody was just in generally a good mood.

"Oh really? There's no Nohrian festival to compete with this one?" Takumi teased, poking at Leo's cheek playfully.

Leo shook his head, "There are no festivals in Nohr."

They were quiet for a while, Takumi not knowing what to say, and Leo not wanting to say too much.

"You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right Leo?" Takumi finally asked when they settled down on a bench in a relatively quiet part of the town. They were in front of one of the many koi ponds, cherry blossom trees overlooking them. The Nohrian kind only nodded in response. "I'm serious. I know you don't talk much about King Garon, so I only know about Nohr during that time from well... the war and history books... but if you ever want to tell me your first hand experience, my ears are open."

Leo tilted his head to rest it upon Takumi's shoulder, paying no mind to the awkward angle since the Hoshidan was a bit shorter than he was. Neither of them spoke for quite some time, they just watched the pond under the fading evening light.

"When I was six years old, King Garon told me that my mother was a whore, that she was worthless, and that if I was lucky I would end up as he was and not like her." Leo took a deep breath and stiffened as he spoke, Takumi remained silent, listening to Leo's story. "You probably don't know this, but we all have different mothers. Xander, Camilla, myself, and Elise. We're all only half siblings, biologically." he explained that Xander's mother died of illness, Camilla's defied King Garon and was never heard from again, while he and Elise's were simple concubines that threatened to start a political scandal if exposed that their children were the king's.

Leo continued, "As a child you don't really understand the implications of these harsh words, but I could tell by the way that Xander and Camilla tensed that he wasn't being nice at all." he sighed, shifting his head to a more comfortable position. "It only got worse from there. When I was eight and Elise was six, we were playing in her room. A game of tea party, we had all of her stuffed animals set up surrounding us in chairs of their own, "hot tea" which was actually just plain water in the cups and the pot, and I was sitting right beside her serving everyone. We heard shouting from the hallway and before we could react King Garon threw the door open and stared at us, clearly upset. He had Elise's mother, which I also considered my mother at the time, by the hair and was very forcefully pushing her around. He yelled at me to stop being a 'little bitch' and to 'go practice my magic and my sword fighting' with Xander. I was scared and obedient so I ran to Xander's room." he paused for a while and Takumi was already feeling the heartache.

"I remember hearing Elise's cries all the way in Xander's room... she was screaming for mother, absolutely screaming for her. I must have looked terrified," Leo laughed, but not the kind of laugh you do when something is funny. "Xander just shook his head as I looked to the door, trying to reason with myself why it was okay to leave Elise alone, crying like that..." he gulped. "I stayed the night in Xander's room that night, and when I woke up Elise's eyes were red and puffy, and we were greeted with the grim news that mother had 'mysteriously died' that night 'in her sleep'."

It took everything Takumi had not to gasp.

"It was stupid of me to think, but I beat myself up for a long time thinking that I would have been able to do something if I just stayed with Elise instead of run off to Xander. I know I was just a child, but... I always wonder what _if_."

"Leo..." Takumi couldn't help himself from talking, he squeezed Leo tightly in an embrace with one arm, and stroked Leo's hand with his other.

"I know, I know..." Leo said and shook his head. "After that there were no more tea parties with Elise. No more birthday parties, except when we all turned eighteen, and there were certainly no festivals involving the commoners." Leo continued, "There are celebrations by the commoners, of course, but we were never allowed to attend them. King Garon always said that they were just out to murder us and steal our things, that all commoners were blood thirsty thieves. Of course I know that's a lie now, but as a child he was the only parental figure I had so I had to believe him..."

Takumi tensed, how easily poor Leo must have been swayed in his decisions as a child.

"When I was figuring out my sexuality as a teenager, experimenting if you will as all teenagers do, King Garon caught me in bed with a farm boy." Leo started another story, and Takumi listened. "I had been seeing him for months, nothing too serious, kisses and hugs here and there, typical adolescent relationship. Well, we were sitting in my bed, fooling around, when King Garon came storming in. Looking back I think he was starting to be more corrupted by the madness inside of him around this point, slowly eating away at him." Leo contemplated for a moment before continuing, "Anyways, the poor farm boy was mortified. He nearly flew off of my bed and kneeled before his king, bowing his head and everything. I jumped up too, standing between King Garon and the boy. King Garon was furious, to say the least,"

"And the boy?"

"Unfortunately it did not end well for him." Leo said and tensed again, "There's a reason that nobody liked King Garon, but that he was respected throughout the nation. The boy... well... he and his family were forced to relocate. I was put under a strict curfew, and under armed guard at almost all times." The evening light had entirely gone away and lanterns being set off now illuminated the sky. "I got a beating, a lecture about common folk, and grounded for the next year."

He took a deep breath, "So, no, Nohr does not have any festivals that outdo this one." he concluded.

"Come with me." Takumi said abruptly, and Leo followed without hesitation as the Hoshidan pulled Leo from the bench and over to a spot beneath a cherry blossom. Though you couldn't see it's beautiful pink colors under the nighttime sky, it was still very pretty. "Hold out your hands," he instructed and Leo complied. Takumi pulled a paper lantern from off of the ground and placed it in Leo's palms. "I had this here so that we could set it off to represent another year of good fortune for us, but I think that i have a better idea."

"Oh?" Leo asked and watched as Takumi rummaged the ground for matches he had left there.

"I think that we shout set it off so that we can let go of the hurt King Garon caused you. I know it's still going to be there, and I know that we'll always have to work at moving past it... but I want to be there with you for every step of the way." he lit the lantern and watched Leo's face as it became illuminated.

A few tears trickled down his cheeks and he smiled, "Thank you." Leo said softly and Takumi nodded. Putting his hands under Leo's they moved gently upwards and released the lantern, watching it float away in the night sky, joining the others that had already been set off.

Takumi hugged Leo tightly. Just because he didn't say it out right, doesn't mean it wasn't there. "I love you too." Takumi said in response, and Leo beamed.


	5. 5

It was half past eleven as the royal siblings of Hoshido and Nohr, along with some of their retainers, gathered around in a circle on the floor of castle Krakenburg's main living room. Corrin had an idea to play a game that he heard of through the commoners, called Never Have I Ever. He miraculously managed to convince every one of his siblings to play, under the guise of bonding.

What a horrible idea, Leo concluded.

"How do we play?" Elise asked in her bubbly voice, sitting criss-cross beside Sakura and Camilla.

"I'm glad you asked, little sister." Corrin smiled and stood up, walking to the center of the circle. "So, the son of a merchant in town explained it to me as such: Everybody in the group will hold up ten fingers, then I'll start by saying something that I've never done before, if you haven't done what I say then you keep your fingers up, if you have done what I say then you put one finger down." Corrin explained, "For example, if I said Never Have I Ever used the Brynhildr, basically everybody would keep their fingers up except for Leo. That was a very specific example, so try and keep it more broad so we don't single out someone."

Leo huffed.

"Any questions?" Corrin looked around the circle and was met with shrugs and shaking heads. "Great! I'll start and we'll move this way," he gestured to his left. "Never have I ever shot a bullseye with a bow." he said.

Throughout the group some people put a finger down, some kept them up. Next to Leo, Takumi huffed about this being a dumb question and put down a finger.

Next up in the line was Xander, who looked confused by the game but wanted to please Corrin. "Um, never have I ever played this game." he said and nobody else put a finger down.

"Lame question, Xander, everybody knows none of us have played this game! That's why Corrin explained it to us." Elise complained but Xander just shrugged.

Boring question after basic question continued for a while until it eventually got to Niles, which Leo had to admit he was dreading. He knew his retainer well, they had been friends for the better part of his life, and he knew Niles would be sure to say the most inappropriate thing. Which, he did.

"Never have I ever had sex in the tents during the war."

"BULLSHIT!" Odin screamed from across the circle, "You have to put a finger down for that."

Laughter and embarrassment erupted throughout the circle and one by one nearly everybody put their fingers down. Save for Sakura, Elise, and Ryoma. "If I had to say something I've never done, we'd be here all night just waiting for me to try and come up with something." Niles responded and shrugged, putting a finger down as well. "My, my, Lord Leo I expected more from you." Niles commented, smirking at the prince.

Leo's cheeks flushed red, he was hoping nobody caught that he put a finger down, and he averted his gaze. "Yeah, well." was all he said.

"Behave, you two." Corrin said sternly and put on his best 'dad' face. "Camilla, I believe it's your turn."

"I'm glad somebody finally spiced up the conversation, I thought the trouble would be left to little old me." she said and grinned, "Never have I ever given head while we were traveling in the carriages."

Xander groaned, "While I'm glad you said you've never done that, I really don't want to know the sexual habits of our siblings, Camilla."

"Oh, hush Xander, you're no fun. It's fun to tease our dear family." she said and looked to the group.

Unsurprisingly Niles' finger was down quickly, followed by Corrin's. Sheepishly Takumi and Leo both put down a finger, averting their eyes from Camilla's general direction and trying to ignore the fact that their faces were bright red.

"Lord Leo, _again_?" Niles exaggerated, smirking at the prince.

"Oh shut up, Niles, we all know you've done it."

"Oh, absolutely. I just thought you'd be more refined."

"Why aren't you picking on Corrin?" Takumi pointed out, "He put down a finger, too."

"Because Corrin would just accept it, Leo is much more fun to tease." Niles said with a devious smirk.

Leo sighed, "If your goal was just to embarrass me I'm sure there would have been a better way to do it than by public humiliation of my private sexual activities." Leo exclaimed, crossing his arms and looking to the side.

"Guys, come on, let's just-" Corrin said but Niles cut him off.

"I'm not humiliating you, Lord Leo, I'm simply in favor of admittance of our sex lives! It's positive, embrace it!"

Leo groaned, "Yeah, yeah." he muttered.

"Quit fighting! It's my turn." Elise said and shook her head. "Never have I ever kissed a Hoshidan." she said and giggled.

Leo was the only Nohrian to put a finger down, and everybody gaped at him. "Leo? What the hell?" Corrin exclaimed, gaping at him in surprise. "Not that it's a bad thing, just surprising!"

"Who do you think he's been engaging in explicit activities with, dear Corrin?" Niles commented and raised his brows with a smirk.

"Niles-" Leo started and was cut off.

"He's in this circle with us, after all."

Leo was going to scream. He was actually going to scream.

"Be quiet! It's Sakura's turn!" Elise shouted over the bickering and smiled at her friend.

"Um... I'm sorry, Prince Leo, but now I am rather curious. Never have I ever kissed a Nohrian." Sakura said sheepishly and Leo groaned.

He wanted to be mad at her, but she's just so hard to be mad at.

Beside him, Takumi put a finger down while the group stared at them, piecing it all together.

"Wait." Elise said suddenly. "Leo are you seeing Takumi? And you didn't tell us?" she shrieked in disbelief.

"Ohohohoho, you're right on target, Lady Elise." Niles said.

"Leo you didn't tell me your retainer was such an asshole." Takumi shrugged. They weren't mad, really, because they were going to tell them sooner rather than later, just annoyed because of the way he went about exposing them.

"In fact, if I do recall, it was just last week when I heard Lord Leo's confession of love in the kitchen as Takumi brought him lunch while he was working on reports."

Leo groaned, face fire red. "Niles, why are you like this?"

"My baby brother is in love, this is so sweet!" Camilla clapped her hands together happily.

"Takumi, when were you going to tell us? We could have stopped setting up the spare room for Leo, save you the trouble of sneaking around..." Ryoma commented and Takumi smacked his hand against his face.

"Brother, you really should have told us!" Corrin exclaimed, "This is so amazing, oh gods!"

"We knew when we told you that you'd be exactly how you are now." Leo said bluntly.

"And how is that?" Xander asked.

"Overbearing." Leo and Takumi said at the same time.

A massive argument ensued, which resulted in the game being broken up and the group deciding it was time for bed anyways.

"I'm sorry about Niles." Leo said when they were alone in his room.

Takumi shrugged, "It's okay, I'm just glad they didn't ask if we had fucked when they were around."

Leo laughed, "I love you." he said and hugged Takumi.

"I love you too, Nohrian Scum." he smiled.


	6. +1

"Papa, when will we be home?" Kiragi asked, tugging on Takumi's sleeve as they walked through the open field behind their house. "I wanna see dada." 

"Look, Kiragi, you can see our house up there!" Forrest said and pointed towards the house in the distance. It was a simple house, two story Nohrian style, with a large fenced in back yard and lots of acres of field and forestry in the back for hunting. Situated half way between both kingdoms, they were technically living on Nohrian land, but they didn't consider themselves entirely Nohrian. Of course Leo would always be the Prince of Nohr, and Takumi the Prince of Hoshido, but they didn't have any responsibilities to live at the castles, so there was no reason for them to choose one over the other. (Though had they been forced to choose, Takumi is pretty sure Leo would have gone to live in Hoshido. He would miss his siblings, of course, but he knows that it would be easier for him than it would be Takumi to move to Nohr. Not that Takumi would admit that.)

"Forrest is right, Kiragi." Takumi answered and kept walking, lugging some squirrels and rabbits in a bag thrown over his shoulder, with his bow and quiver on his back. "It won't be long now, but you have to stay by us."

"Aw, but I wanna run to dada!" he complained and trudged along.

"I know, but it's too dangerous. When we get a bit closer you can." Takumi answered and Kiragi put up no more argument.

Their children, six and five, had really taken a liking for their father's choice in weaponry. Living in a world as they do, it would be illogical for Takumi and Leo not to prepare their kids for battle, especially when they could excel in it as they do. Kiragi was taken with a bow, and Forrest had a knack for magic. They still had their own individualizes about their weapons, though, Kiragi liked short bows instead of long bows and Forrest was more into healing magic as opposed to offensive magic.

They couldn't ask for anything more, though. They only wanted what was best for their kids.

As they drew nearer to the house the excitement in Kiragi started to bubble. Takumi sighed and smiled, "Yes, Kiragi, you can run now." he said and Kiragi cheered.

"Race me!" he pushed his older brother in the shoulder and bolted for the house.

"Hey!" Forrest shouted in his soft voice, chasing after his brother.

Takumi sped up the pace, not wanting to stray too far behind them, but they were close enough that it shouldn't be a problem. He watched Forrest catch up to Kiragi, and Kiragi speed up even more. He knew Kiragi was faster, running was not Forrest's favorite thing to do, but he would do anything for his brother. When they reached the house they rushed through the door, Takumi couldn't see inside but he's sure Leo is startled at the intrusion.

When Takumi reached the house he first walked into the so called 'mud room', which Leo explained is where they usually keep their shoes and hunting things, there was a table for Takumi to put the hunt on so he could prepare it, and barrels of salt so they could store them. He slumped the bag onto the table and put his bow up on its rack, kicking off his shoes he walked inside to find Leo sitting on the living room floor with Kiragi on his shoulders and Forrest in his lap.

"Papa, papa, I got dada!" Kiragi exclaimed happily and pulled at Leo's hair.

Leo was closing one eye, looking a bit pained, but smiling nonetheless. "Welcome home." he said and grinned.

Takumi joined them on the floor, kneeling next to his husband and children. "How was home while we were out?"

"Too quiet." he hummed and Takumi laughed.

"I could have used some of that in the woods, but these guys did pretty well for their first hunt without you." he explained and ruffled Forrest's hair. "Kiragi did you tell dada what you got?" he asked and Kiragi perked up.

"Oh! Oh! I got TWO squirrels AND a rabbit!" he said excitedly.

"Oh really? That's so good, good job, Kiragi!" he praised.

"Forrest, you should tell dada what you did too!" Takumi said and Forrest bit his lip.

"Well... there was a deer that got caught in one of papa's traps, but it was a baby deer, and so we didn't want to eat it anyway because it was too little, so papa got it out of the trap and I healed its injuries." he was a soft spoken child, worried about everything.

"I'm so proud of you, Forrest! You didn't even need me to remind you of how to cast the spells." Leo said and smiled.

Forrest nodded, "I remembered what you showed me."

Kiragi was busy rocking on Leo's shoulders, pulling his hair in different directions, talking to himself about the squirrels and rabbits. "When you guys were gone I went ahead and made dinner, so if you're hungry we can eat now."

"What did you make? I'm starving!" Kiragi asked excitedly, slinking off of Leo's shoulders and going around to his lap by Forrest.

"I made miso soup." he said and Takumi cracked a grin. "See? I said it right this time." Leo teased.

"I love you." Takumi said.

"Eeewww, gross!" Kiragi called and covered his eyes when Takumi placed a kiss on Leo's cheek, Forrest just giggled.

"It is not gross!" Takumi declared and picked up Kiragi once he stood, "Now come on, if you keep teasing then you'll have to help me gut the hunt."

"Oh no." Kiragi clamped a hand over his mouth and rushed to the table.

"I love you too, by the way." Leo said and smiled at Takumi. "And I love you, and you." he said, pointing at Forrest and Kiragi.


End file.
